


character poetry

by slytherinserpentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Deception, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Poetry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Romance, Short, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinserpentine/pseuds/slytherinserpentine
Summary: all original short poems that i wrote at 2am after finishing manacled ahhheach poem is for a certain character, and i’m going to start writing a lot more books soon and these poems are going to be in each one, so i thought i’d give you some character poetry first :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. dear tom...

_ bad taste _

you left 

a bad taste 

in my mouth

before i could even 

kiss you

and take 

the poison

from your lips


	2. dear granger...

_ 4am _

it’s 4am

it’s raining 

and all i can 

think about

is how i want to

dance in it

with you.


	3. dear tom...

_ hollow _

i loved you

even when you told me

how empty and hollow 

your heart was for me


	4. dear parkinson...

_ shadows _

how can i 

move on

when your darkness

casts a shadow

swallowing me whole,

refusing to let go?


	5. dear malfoy...

* * *

_ heart, soul and mind _

my heart aches

for you

my soul longs 

for you

but my mind

screams at you


	6. dear granger...

_ self loathing _

i could never hate you

no matter 

how hard i tried

because you are everything 

i am not 

and i already 

loathe myself


	7. dear malfoy...

_ lemon tea _

your sour mood

reminds me of

the first time we met

over a cup of

lemon tea


	8. dear tom...

she had the glint in her eye,

and the dagger in her hand.

and she would never look back,

to see him staring at her until his final breath.

glad he’d found his angel

before it was too late.


End file.
